A New Day
by AngelZash
Summary: Yuuri wakes up to an off morning.


This was written for my friend, lovelovegirl. Wanted to do something nice for her. Hope you all enjoy!!

Disclaimer: If I owned KKM, Wolfram and Yuuri would be happily married already. With lots of cuddles and kisses to boot.

From the moment he woke up that morning, Yuuri knew something was different, just slightly off from how it usually was. Everything seemed to be the same, from Wolfram curled up next to him to Conrad smiling gently at him after waking him for their morning exercises. He got up, leaving the bed for Wolfram to sprawl out over, and dressed quickly. The uniform was the same uniform he always wore and fit just like always, but still, something was not quite right.

Still, the rest of the morning continued as per usual. Conrad beat him in a race around the castle and then he soaked in the baths before redressing for breakfast. Wolfram wasn't at breakfast, but then he sometimes wasn't. He would occasionally sleep in or even eat before Yuuri if he had something he had to do on any given morning. So Yuuri didn't think anything of it. After breakfast, Gunter dragged the king off for lessons, which were as dull and unintelligible as ever. It wasn't until breakfast that the feeling revealed itself to be one of impending doom.

Yuuri was rescued from Gunter for lunch, with a stern reminder that he needed to return for paperwork after he ate. Yuuri had nodded, glad to be done and moving about finally. He was never one for staying put. Then he had wandered into the garden. Greta wasn't there today, she was away visiting Geigen Huber for the rest of the week, but Wolfram was.

Wolfram sat at the round picnic table set up for both of them to eat at with Greta, a lunch already prepared and set out. Yuuri grinned and waved to him as he trotted over.

"Wolfram! Hi," Yuuri called. He sat in the seat opposite the blonde prince. "Oh, lunch! I'm starved!"

Even as Wolfram waved to the food, Yuuri was filling an extra bowl. "Have some then, wimp. We can't afford to have the King pass out from hunger, can we."

Yuuri chuckled, but shook his head and began to eat the stew the maids had made. "This is wonderful, don't you think, Wolfram?"

Wolfram gave a small smile and nodded as he watched Yuuri tear off a bit of bread and dip it into his bowl. Yuuri had just begun to chew when he finally asked, "Yuuri, you don't want to marry me, do you? You're never going to. You're just going to let me hang around as your fiancé until we're too old to do anything about it…"

Yuuri stopped and stared at Wolfram. He finished chewing and swallowed his bread. "What? Wolfram…"

Wolfram shook his head and waved Yuuri off. "No. It's okay. Really. I just don't want to wait anymore. So I'm not going to."

Fear shot through Yuuri at these words and he began to feel sick. "Wolfram! Wait, what…"

Again, Wolfram shook his head and stood. "No, Yuuri. I've-I've fallen for someone else. One of my brother, Gwendal's, men. We're going to get married this afternoon. He asked me this morning. So you're free now, Your Majesty."

"What? No! Wolfram, wait—" Yuuri stood too and reached for Wolfram, but the blonde danced back and out of the way. "Good bye, Your Majesty."

Hurt washed through Yuuri as he watched Wolfram turn and walk away. He turned to start around the table after his ex-fiancé, but Conrad's hand stopped him. Yuuri jumped and twisted to stare up at Conrad with wide eyes.

"Conrad! Wolfram! He—"

"Is happy," Conrad said simply. "Are you finished? Because there is work to be done if you are, Your Majesty."

Yuuri blinked up at Conrad in stunned disbelief. "No! I have to go after him!"

"Why," Conrad asked. "You never wanted him before."

Stunned, Yuuri just stood there, gaping, at his godfather. He seemed normal enough, but Yuuri couldn't help thinking something was different there too even as he allowed the older man to lead him from the garden. How could Conrad just accept things like this?

"It's not fair to just lead him on like this, King Yuuri," the other continued. "He's going to find his happiness now. You want that for him, right?"

Now that was definitely wrong.

"No! No, it wasn't like that! He couldn't— He—" Yuuri pulled away from Conrad, shaking his head in vigorous denial. "He said he loved me! This is wrong! All wrong! I have to talk to him!"

"Yuuri!" Conrad lunged for him, but Yuuri dodged him and ran into the castle. Either Conrad didn't chase after him or Yuuri finally managed to beat him in a race, but some time later, Yuuri realized he wasn't being chase. He still continued to run though. He had to find Wolfram.

Yuuri checked his office and their room, but all signs of his lover had disappeared. Only the pink nightgown he wore remained, laid out on their bed. Yuuri gathered it up and ran from the room, the nightgown held tightly against him as he ran. He ran for the entrance to the castle and got there just in time to watch Wolfram ride to the gates on Goldien, a man about Conrad's age riding on another horse beside him.

"Wolfram!"

Wolfram twisted to look back at him, a sneer on his lips. He shook his head and turned back around. Yuuri watched in disbelief as Wolfram continued riding out.

Pain blossomed in Yuuri's chest just as though he'd been stabbed through the heart. Tears began rolling down his face as he stared in horror. This wasn't supposed to happen! Wolfram couldn't leave him! Wolfram couldn't!

"Wolfram! Come back! Wolfram," he screamed desperately before he lost himself to sobs. The tears were hot, fast, and blinding now.

Hands began shaking him, but Yuuri fought them, still trying to make it to Wolfram. "Wolfram…" he sobbed. The hands pulled him forward into a warm hug, which Yuuri fought just as hard against until he finally recognized the voice.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! I'm right here, Yuuri!"

Yuuri clutched at Wolfram then and pressed his face into the other's neck, ignoring the frills that brushed his face as he did so. "Don't go! I'll marry you, just don't leave me! Wolfram!"

"Yuuri…" Wolfram breathed, his hold tightening about his love. "Yuuri, I'm not going anywhere! You were dreaming! Wake up, wimp! How could I leave you if you're stupid as to believe a dream was real?"

Yuuri sniffled and pulled back. His tears still ran down his face, but he was calmer now that Wolfram wasn't leaving him. Yuuri looked around them at the dark bedroom, then back at Wolfram. His fiancé was wearing his nightgown and watching him warily.

"Are you alright, Yuuri," Wolfram asked. The blonde reached out and brushed away a tear running down Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri leaned into the touch.

"You—You're not leaving me for—for the guard?"

Wolfram's jaw dropped open in stunned amazement, but the look was quickly replaced with a smirk. "No, I'm your fiancé, wimp! You can't get rid of me that easily!"

Yuuri smiled through his tears and pulled Wolfram forward into a tight hug. He ignored the other's surprised "Oof!" and kissed his temple. He shifted them just enough to kiss Wolfram's lips. He hadn't meant for the kiss to last longer, but then Wolfram's mouth had opened under him and somehow their tongues met , sending pleasurable shivers were traveling through Yuuri. Yuuri moaned, trying to taste every inch of Wolfram's mouth.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed as he pulled away. His eyes opened just after Yuuri's did, though Yuuri wasn't sure when either set had closed, and he smiled happily at his fiancé. "Does this mean you…"

Blushing, Yuuri nodded. "Marry me. In the morning," he said, impulsively.

Wolfram moaned and practically attacked Yuuri's lips. "Yes! Yuuri!"

This time, neither of them stopped the kissing. Yuuri wasn't sure how it happened, but a few minutes later he pulled back to realize his pajama shirt had been tossed across the room. He stared over at it, then at a mischievously grinning Wolfram. Yuuri's eyes widened as Wolfram lifted his nightgown up and over his head, revealing himself to be naked except for a very becoming blush. Yuuri leaned forward and began kissing Wolfram's collarbone. His hands came up to caress Wolfram's chest.

His fingers caught on Wolfram's nipple, drawing a gasp and moan from the other. Yuuri smiled, pleased at the reaction. He leaned back and watched the pleasured expressions on Wolfram's face as he tweaked and rubbed at the sensitive nipple. When he leaned back forward, it was to nip and suckle Wolfram's other nipple. He was enjoying the sounds Wolfram was now making, something somewhere between a moan and a mewl.

"Wolfram…" He murmured around the nipple in his mouth.

Yuuri squeaked as he was suddenly pushed down and divested of his remaining clothing. Wolfram laid out on top of him, their groins, hips, and chests in perfect alignment. Yuuri moaned and arched up into the feeling of their flesh pressed together. Wolfram strove against Yuuri, wrapping his arms tightly around him and drawing him into another passionate kiss.

"Yuuri… I love you…" Wolfram eventually pulled back to say. "But…we can't go any further until we're married tomorrow." Yuuri groaned at the thought, both in bliss of what was happening and in frustration of having it stopped. Wolfram grinned and took pity on his lover. "But we can finish like this. You just can't take me yet."

Yuuri nodded fervently and began thrusting up against Wolfram in a frenzy. Wolfram thrust back just as desperately. Yuuri locked his arms around Wolfram and kissed him again. Their tongues mirrored the dance their bodies were in as they worked together towards completion. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and Wolfram answered back with one of his own. Wolfram's moan finally broke something inside Yuuri and he tore his mouth from his lover's as his body arched.

"Wolfram! I love you," Yuuri screamed as he shuddered. White light invaded his every sense, bringing with it an electric pleasure so strong that Yuuri felt sure he wouldn't survive it and didn't care if he didn't.

He did survive though and he came back down to feel Wolfram shuddering and gasping his own love confessions against him. Yuuri's grip tightened on Wolfram even as his brain tried to shout warnings at him. Since they were the same warnings that had led to the situation in his dream, however, Yuuri determinedly shoved them away and kissed his new lover.

"Mmmm… Yuuri…" Wolfram sighed, a satisfied smile on his face. Yuuri wondered how a boy could manage to look so beautiful.

He must have asked, because Wolfram chuckled and told him, "I'm not beautiful, but you can think so if you want to."

Yuuri shifted out from under Wolfram and turned them so that they were cuddled together on their sides. "I'll prove to you that you're beautiful," he told his fiancé. "I'll make you believe it even if it takes the rest of our lives!"

A tired chuckle met his declaration. "Fine, fine. You can start in the morning, when you marry me."

Stretching as much as he could without releasing his lover, Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, in the morning," he said with a yawn.

The pair fell asleep then, only to wake to a very different day the next day.

Gunter came in to wake his king, only to find them still cuddled together, the evidence of their activities the previous night obvious. His horrified, and frankly jealous, scream brought most of the castle residents running, including Wolfram's brothers. Yuuri and Wolfram were barely given the time to bathe and dress before being escorted to the temple and married. Neither complained though, even if they would have liked to have eaten breakfast first.

The rest of that week started a new morning ritual for Yuuri. This new ritual eventually led to another odd morning a little more than a year later, when Wolfram woke Yuuri up in time for the birth of his first son and second child. Yuuri didn't complain then either. In fact, as long as they stayed out of his dreams, he decided he really did like mornings when something was different.


End file.
